Enderlox and Insomnia, rulers of the End
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Two years have passed sense the Ender Dragon took over Deadlox, and Insomnia took full control of Awesomestar. Sky is powerless, and all he can do is hope that Awesomestar breaks free, and revives Deadlox's trapped soul. Can Awesomestar defeat her greatest enemy...herself? Probably not. Rated T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Enderlox or anything in this story besides Awesomestar, her family, and MineClan R and R!**

* * *

****Insomnia's POV

Two years. For two years I've been trapped in the End. I remember everything. Deadlox's death, the days I spent morning him, Herobrine trapping his soul inside his body, the Ender Dragon taking hold of him, The failed effort to save him, and myself being tricked by Herobrine and Enderlox into my evil form.

Enderlox taunted me into a rage, and I foolishly chased him. That one mistake. By looking over my shoulder to see if Sky was fine, I sealed my fate.

Instead of being mad, I was impressed by Enderlox's plan. It could only be pulled off by someone who had known me for years. Just like Deadlox had.

Sometimes Awesomestar attempts to break through and regain control of her body. But, while I'm in the End, Awesomestar is powerless, and I rule as the Guardian of The End. With Enderlox by my side.

Enderlox's POV

I don't have any regrets about tricking Awesomestar. She is much stronger when she is Insomnia.

Sure, the last time Insomnia took over Sky, Jason, and I nearly died. Back when I was Deadlox, but here, her strength is to be feared more than it was when we lived in the Overworld.

Sometimes I feel bad about taunting her into her evil form, then leading her to her death, but it's all in Herobrine's plans and she understands that. Sky is powerless, Jason no longer worth my time, MineClan is no more. And it's all. Because. I. DIED.

* * *

**So far so good huh? R and R!**


	2. Deadlox is dead

**Two years ago...**

Awesomestar's POV

" Deadlox, no!" I slam into the squid that has a death grip on Deadlox. I wrestle it to the ground " Enjoy your eternal stay in the Nether!" I snarl as I slash the squid's neck ( if squids have necks...) I race over to Deadlox " you ok Deady?" I ask, using the nickname he hates so much. " yes and don't call me Deady!" He snaps " Squid on your left!" I wheel around to score across a squid's face " Nice Job Awesomestar!" Sky says as he races past me. I launch myself at a few more squids before turning back to Deadlox " hey Deadlox how cool was- AAHH!" Herobrine is standing right behind Deadlox, stabbing him with a sword. I snarl " your quarrel is with me Herobrine! Put Deadlox down!" Herobrine smirks " is the little kitty upset?" I feel my rage building and before I know it I turned into my evil form Insomnia, who looks like a black wolf standing on two legs with a slightly arched back. My claws are at Herobrine's neck " Put. Him. Down." I snarl. Herobrine drops Deadlox and vanishes. " Deadlox? Say something Deady!" I check his heartbeat. Nothing. " No... Just why?" I whisper. Sky runs over " is he?" I nod, confirming that Deadlox was dead.

Sky's POV

Why? That's what I keep asking myself as Awesomestar and I carry Deadlox's body back to HQ. I glance at Awesomestar " Awesome, you're covered in blood." She looks at herself. "It's not mine, it's squid blood. Though it was Herobrine that killed him." She spat Herobrine's name. I already knew that Awesomestar was on the bad side of the Nether God, but killing one of her and my friends to get back at her? Notch couldn't let that happen...could he? Awesomestar sighed " Dawn's gonna hit the roof if she sees me like this... Oh well." I put a hand on her shoulder she had basically lost a brother, and the same goes for me. At that moment, I would have given up Budder for a chance to kill Herobrine.


	3. The Funeral

Awesomestar's POV

As I walk into HQ with Sky, MineClan's two medicine cats, Silentwhisper and Foxeye, raced over to us. Silentwhisper motions to her brother and he translates for us " She wants to know if we should check Deadlox first." Foxeye mews, his sister nodding.

Tears form in my eyes " He's dead..." Jason races over while Silentwhisper checks for a pulse after a few minutes, she shakes her head. Confirming my worst nightmare.

I sink to the floor, no longer holding back the sobs that rack my body. Foxeye hands me a few poppy seeds " don't go into shock." He warns before going to check Sky.

Dawn is next to me. " Awesomestar..." I look into her eyes, tears flooding my own. Sky removes Deadlox's headphones and hand them to me. " You knew him the longest, he would want you to keep these." I take them, holding them close. I would keep them until my ninth life passed.

_at Deadlox's funeral..._

Awesomestar's POV

I sigh sadly, and Sky pats my back. I look at my Commander, nothing can mask the pain in his eyes.

My friend SetoSorcerer, walks over to me " This must be really hard for you..." I stare at him " It is Seto. It really is." But Seto isn't listening. He yanks out his sword and throws it at the wall.

" SETO! Are you crazy?!" He shakes his head. " No I'm not. Look." The fur on my back rises, not Herobrine again.

" Haven't you done enough damage you monster?!" I hiss. Herobrine holds up his arms, " relax kitty. It's enough having Notch on my back about killing Deadlox. But he says that the Ender Dragon has come back. He's locked away Deadlox's soul somewhere and has taken it over. "

Sky's POV

Jason and I have to hold Awesomestar back to keep her from tearing Herobrine to shreds. " I will kill you! You'll wish you had never died!" She snarls.

Seto tackles her and manages to pin her down. He's bleeding from a bite on his arm. " you might want to get a Rabies shot." I say.

Awesomestar glares at me, then she goes limp and Seto loosens his grip on her. " Ty..." She whimpers.


	4. Awesomestar's Amulet

Deadlox's POV

" Where am I? " I say out loud. I remember a squid strangling me, Awesomestar killing it, Herobrine coming up behind me, the pain of being stabbed, And Awesomestar screaming for me to be alive.

But this isn't the Aether, nor the Nether. I look around, then stare into the magenta eyes of the Ender King himself... The Enderdragon. I scramble backwards. " W-what do you want? I'm not afraid of you!"

The Enderdragon laughs " Now, now Deadlox, is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved you?" I stand up, " You didn't save me, Awesomestar almost did!"

The Enderdragon sneers " Deadlox, she KILLED you! and I saved you. If you let me corrupt you, you can kill anyone who stands in your way."

I make the mistake of looking into the Enderdragon's eyes and I scream.

Awesomestar's POV

I stand at the entrance of the pitch-black Minesaft that MineClan calls home " Drink this" I say, handing Sky a night vision potion, he drinks it, and we walk in. Dawn and Jason are with usbut they had pretty good night vision.

On the way to my quarters, we pass the kit's playroom. Dawn gives a squeal of delight at the happy kits, and Sky smiles at his girlfriend. We reach the cavern that holds my room. I flick a lever and the cavern opens, I close it after making sure everyone was in.

" Ok. We need to beat the Enderdragon. And I have a a secret weapon." I walk over to a shimmering amulet restion in a glass holder. " You guys know how Sky has the Amulet of Emotion, and Ant has the Amulet of Chaos?"

They all nod. " Well, I have the Amulet of the Elements. Man used to believe that there were five elements: fire, water, air, earth, and metal. When I wear this, I become an Elemental or a creature that can turn into each of the five elements. The fire is made from a ruby, the water from a diamond, the earth from pyrite or fool's gold. I mean fool's budder, the air from quartz, and the metal circle in the middle is iron. If this amulet is smashed, I die. Simple as that." I slip it on.

" My sister had the Amulet of Time but...you know what happened." Dawn sighs " You and Sky take care of your Amulets, hide them somewhere!" Sky sighs " Dawn, AS and I are only going to slay the Enderdragon, NOT Herobrine!"

* * *

**Note: AS= Awesomestar**


	5. ENDERlox?

Awesomestar's POV

" I almost forgot!" I say and run to a chest. Inside, are Deadlox's headphones. I put them on my neck, and memories of all the good times with him rush back to me. " I miss him, Sky." I say as he throws an Ender Pearl into the air. " me too, but we'll save him! Look, I found the Stronghold."

I slowly put the last Eye of Ender into place. " Ready?" I nod and leap into the darkness. My eyes widen. The End is bigger. Much bigger. And instead of the Ender King, I am face to face with Ty " Deadlox!" Sky says happily

" What are you doing-" I'm cut off when claws score across my face. I slam into an obsidian tower " Deadlox why did.." I notice his eyes. Well, the eyes that wasn't covered by his brown hair, it was purple. Enderman purple, not the light green that was so familiar.

He had Enderdragon wings, and a tail. When he sneered at me, he revealed pearl white fangs. His claws are wicked sharp, and stained from my blood.

" Deadlox?" Deadlox snarls " it!s ENDERlox you pathetic flea-bag!" A sharp thorn stabs my heart. He had insulted me before, but this time he means it.

" Enderlox, I-" his claws pin me to the Obsidian tower. " You killed me!" He hisses, his eyes cold and unforgiving. " You wanted me out of the way so you could be second in command!"

I shrink back " that isn't true Enderlox. Herobrine killed you. I-I got there to late. You were dead." His claws strike my face a third time and I scream

" Erin!" Sky races over and freezes when he sees Enderlox. I grasp my amulet and a blast of air engulfs me.

I become an air Elemental, and fly into the sky and hover, ready to dive in to save Sky. He screams and I go metal, dropping out of the sky and slamming into the earth.

Enderlox snarls at me " better leave Kitty-pet, or else you'll end up like Mossystone." That sends me over the edge.

I go full Insomnia and attack, My claws score aross his face over and over. If only I had been more careful " You ok Sky?" I call but then I feel a clawed hand grip my amulet, and crushes it.

That was the last scream I would ever let lose as my amulet shattered into tiny, razor-sharp shards.

" Awesomestar!" Sky yells and the last thing I hear is Enderlox's laughter, and Sky's cry of fury.

Sky's POV

This monster that was once my friend murdered Awesomestar. What made it worse was that he was laughing.

I grap the shard's of Awesomestar's amulet when Enderlox's claws slice across my own. " You- you murderer!" I yell, swinging my sword at him.

He snarls and dives at me but I run, pick up Awesomestar's body and scramble to the portal.

Enderlox's POV

I let Sky escape. All I needed to do was kill Awesomestar. Herobrine will do the rest.

I feel Deadlox screaming at what I did to Awesomestar. I force his voice into the back of my mind. I make a note to tell Insomnia how to do this.

Awesomestar will try and break through but, it's no use. No matter what they do, I will rule.


	6. Rise From the Dead!

Sky's POV

My heart feels like lead as I carry Awesomestar's body back to HQ. Dawn gives a loud shriek when she sees me, covered in blood.

Foxeye and Silentwhisper race over. " What happened?" Jason asks " The mission went wrong. He crushed her amulet."

Ant puts a hand on my shoulder " Who?" I studder "D-Dealox except he was a monster... The Ender King corrupted him or something like that."

Jason shakes hs head " Deadlox wouldn't do something like that. Awesomestar was his best friend for a long time before we came along."

I stare into Jason's eyes " That's just it Jason. It wasn't Deadlox who killed Awesomestar. It was Enderlox."

Ant's eyes widen " So Herobrine wasn't lying to us. The Ender Dragon really did corrupt Deadlox. He'll do the same to Awesomestar."

Medusatail was silent until she finally speaks " Sky, did you get the pieces of her amulet?" I nod

" I think I know two rouges who can help us." Jason asks " Rouges?" Medusatail turns to look at him " Cats who aren't in MineClan but protect the small area where they live. These two rouges are called Revive and Immortal."

Medusatail's POV

"We're almost there guys." I mewed I slash through some underbrush to reveal a small clearing " come on." I say to the group behind me.

I approach a white cat with large golden patches on her pelt.

She smiles at me " Medusatail! How's Clan life treating you?"

I smiled back at her, but sadness gleamed in my eyes " its treating me great Revive! I'm the deputy now, but that's not why I'm here, Sky?"

Sky steps forwards and puts the pieces of Awesomestar's amulet on the ground.

A stormy gray Tom comes out of the other side of the clearing and races over to us.

" Immortal!" I cry happily. " what's up Medusatail?" He asks.

" Well..." I start explaining except he isn't listening because he sees the shattered amulet on the ground

" What did my mouse-brain of a cousin do now?! "

I sigh " It's a long story. Can you bring her back?"

Revive nods " It won't be the first time. You know she won't be exactly the same. She might not even remember you guys. Last time we brought her back, the white streak on her face vanished. This time, well I'm not sure. The possible changes are endless. But we'll do it."

Medusatail's POV

Some time later at the HQ

" Do you think she'll come back in her human form?" I ask Sky.

" I'm not sure but it's possible."

I sigh " I always asked Awesomestar why she was so reckless, and she would always answer ' Because if I die, my Clan will be in good paws' but I'm not ready to lead MineClan. Hold on Revive's talking to me..."

Sky looks around " Medusatail, Revive isn't even here."

Ant snaps his fingers " Telekinesis! Revive must be telekinetic, or simply put, she can move objects and talk to others though her mind!"

I nod " you got it Antvenom. Revive told me that Awesomestar didn't have any mental changes, but she IS in her human form now. Rev's bringing her over."

After waiting for what seems like an hour ( I found out later it was only five minutes)

Revive comes in with Awesomestar. I've heard from Sky and his friends that Awesomestar's human form was pretty, and I agree.

Her hair is light brown and comes just past her shoulders; Her eyes are a light emerald but still seem to cut trough you.

She's wearing a gray shirt with a Katniss Everdeen style jacket over it, acid washed jeans, and forest green Converse.

When I look closely, I cat see black cat ears through her brown tail, also black, is shifting around Nervously.

" Awesomestar " I start talking but she stops me " Lead the Clan well Medusatail, I have to fight that monster."


	7. Enderlox's plan

**Yay more Enderlox and Insomnia. Also lately there has been lots of confusion about Awesomestar. She isn't a cat, it's just her MC skin.**

**Also, I'm VERY sad right now because... DAWN BROKE UP WITH SKY! It just killed me. They're still gonna be together in my stories though also, if Tanya of you guys are on Deviant Art, I'd like to request some Awesomestar or Insomnia fan art. **

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

I stare at Sky, Dawn, Medusatail, and Jason." Awesomestar, are you sure you can handle this?" I nod. " Deadlox was my best friend..."

Sky puts a hand on my shoulder " We know, but he's gone now..." flick my tail twice, only Medusatail would know what that meant.

She rummages through a chest for a moment and pulls out a glowing sword made out of TNT. Jason stares at it. " Awesomestar, is- is that sword made out of TNT?!"

I nod, " I made it myself! Its cool right?" Sky grips his budder sword. " I'm ready, Dawn, if I don't come back, I just want you to know that I love you more than budder." Even Dawn gasps at that. " Sky, you love budder more than anything else!"

Sky smiles " Except you." I swing my sword around for a sec. Then I notice that Deadlox's headphones are still around my neck.

I slip them over hearers and I can hear the song "Revenge" by Captainsparklez playing. It is-was Deadlox's favorite song. " Are you ready?" I nod. " Jason, you're in charge."

I turn to Medusatail. " Go to the Moonpool. StarClan will give you nine lives." Medusatail steps back " Awesomestar I can't" I growl " DO IT!"

Enderlox's POV

" Awesomestar and Sky will destroy you!" The voice of Deadlox echos in my mind and I laugh " The kitten and the budder king? Please!"

Deadlox seems to ponder this " Umm... Awesomestar... She-she's tougher than she looks!"

Insomnia races over to me " Enderlox. They are coming." I nod towards the nightmarish black wolf " Get ready. You can maim Sky. But the cat is mine. MAIM not kill."

Insomnia growls with displeasure " As you wish my lord." She pads away into her den. I snarl at Deadlox " Insomnia will deal with Sky but you, You will kill Awesomestar."

Without warning, I dive into his memories, he can't hide anything. His hopes, crushes, nightmares, fears, and more are at my disposal.

I stop at his crushes. He's pleading now. Begging me to stop. But with one look I know how I will destroy the Sky Army and rule all of Minecraftia." what do you mean?!" I laugh " Dear Deadlox, you will see VERY Soon."


End file.
